


Invincible

by amysfall



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Character, tw: assault, tw: harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysfall/pseuds/amysfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Amelia Pond, ruler of the universe through genocide.<br/>She had only executed what she had been taught by the man she had killed.<br/>You must kill for privilege, and her invincibility was never to be tampered with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

“What’s this?” Amy asked, taking the small, blue box from her husband.

“Someone left it outside,” Rory responded. “It’s definitely yours.”

Amy opened the box, revealing a very small pocketwatch. “That’s odd,” she stated. “I was just about to go out and buy one of these.”

“Open it!” Rory said eagerly.

And she did.

The light glowed all around her, calling Amy back, but who was Amy? She was a fascade, just a prop for the being she always was. Amy shuddered, her soul readjusting into her body.

“What the hell was that?” Rory asked.

“Why would I know?” Amy responded, going to cupboard. She took the biggest kitchen knife she could find and took the small handgun out from under the sink. She pointed it at Rory. “I love this body,” she said, grinning. Amy shook her hair. “It’s so, invincible.”

“Amy,” Rory said, walking slowly towards her. “Put down the gun. Where’d you even get the gun?”

“That’s a story you’ll never know,” Amy replied. She had bought it a couple of weeks ago. She _needed_ it. You never know when you’re going to crave blood.

“Please, Amy, put it down.”

“Why?” Amy asked, licking her lips. “I’ve been waiting a long time, and I’m ever so hungry. Besides, you’re not the one I’m _really_ after.”

“I’m—“ Rory was interrupted by the bullet that went straight through his left eye.

“Amy, please,” Rory pleaded, falling to his knees, clutching his face, his breath fading.

But to her, he was singing. It was a cry for peace. For both of them, at last.

She shot his other eye, knocking his life far, far away. Amy pulled out her knife and traced his lips with it. She placed a bloody kiss to his lips, and then kissed his cheek.

She licked her lips, replenishing her new body with the taste she had craved for the years she was trapped in the watch. There was nothing like fresh blood, especially from the unwillingly dead.

 

\---

 

Amy called the Doctor in false tears, and he picked her up in the TARDIS, where she cried on his shoulder. “It was someone called the Master,” she said through fake sobs.

“We’ll avenge him, I swear,” the Doctor said.

Avenging isn’t your thing, Amy thought as she hugged him very tightly.

 

\---

 

Amy watched the Doctor come into the TARDIS console room a few weeks later. “You know,” she said very softly. “It’s a lot nicer without Rory.”

“What?” the Doctor replied, taken off guard.

“I can focus on who I _really_ want in my life,” Amy said, pacing.

“Amy, this is just how you’re dealing with grief,” he stated.

“No, no, I’m sure of it,” Amy replied, walking up to him and untying his bow tie. She crossed the two ends and pulled, constricting the Doctor’s neck. “I’m dead sure,” she purred sweetly.

“Amy—“ the Doctor said, choking.

“I prefer the term,” Amy smiled sweetly, “Master.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened with fear. “No, get out—“ He stopped as Amy let go of his bow tie and gasped for air. She ripped his shirt off and knocked him to the ground, him facing the glass floor of the TARDIS. She took off her miniskirt and top, leaving just her tights and bra. She straddled him against his struggling and took her knife out from the back of her stockings. She began to carve into his back. One cut, so far down his spine, then jagged ones, slowly forming the wings of an angel. He was trapped and breathing heavily.

Amy licked the blood off his back and proceeded to retrace the wings into his skin, digging the knife so much deeper into his skin, causing him to scream.

“You never were an angel, Doctor,” she said. “You and I were equally as benighted.”

His screams stopped, and she drank more and more of the blood she was ever so patient for.

“No need to wait any longer,” she whispered to herself. Her raggedy man was finally hers. She turned over his body and carved two Xs where she knew his hearts were.

Little Amelia Pond, ruler of the universe through genocide.

She had only executed what she had been taught by the man she had killed.

You must kill for privilege, and her invincibility was never to be tampered with. 


End file.
